A container refrigeration case of this kind is disclosed in DE 32 10 423 A1. In this known container refrigeration case, a front panel is secured to lateral support arms and by means of these arms and laterally positioned hinge bearings in the vicinity of the rear wall, can be pivoted upward in order to permit a rolling container to travel in on the installation floor. In the operating state, the front panel is pivoted downward by means of the support arms and a front cooling air curtain guided in front of the inserted rolling container and under it, passing through into a cooling air conduit on the rear wall side, and in the middle and upper region, is deflected so that it circulates forward again into the front cooling air curtain.
A similar design of a container refrigeration case is also disclosed in DE 200 00 012 U1, an embodiment variant being provided with lateral hinge bearings situated in the front region for the support arms of the front panel. Another such refrigeration case is also disclosed in EP 0 158 297 B1.
EP 0 441 357 B1 discloses a refrigeration case, but not a refrigeration case for a rolling container, in which a lower, front panel can be pivoted downward to make it easier to stock with products. In container refrigeration cases, one disadvantage lies in the fact that the cooling air flow is disadvantageously influenced by the container that has been inserted into the unit.